This project will produce and evaluate a computerized, touch screen, interactive video system to administer a Health Risk Appraisal. Users will input data to this stand-alone system via touch screen. Video segments will inform the user of risk. Users will also receive a personalized printed summary report, and if appropriate, referral to a physician and to additional printed materials. In Phase I, we will focus on developing a prototype system targeting Caucasian females under 40 years of age. Efficacy of the system will be evaluated using a pre-post design. Phase II of the project will a) complete the Phase I development process, b) produce a complete stand-alone kiosk suitable for use in medical clinics, and c) more rigorously evaluate program efficacy. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Practitioners will gain a cost- and time-effective way to identify health risk factors that can reduce morbidity and mortality rates within their patient population for conditions that are related to "lifestyle-preventable" diseases. With capitation as the basis of payment, applying preventative practices that are not labor intensive will positively affect the bottom line of most clinics. The new system will also increase the practitioner's ability to document health improvement plans, thereby increasing their efficacy.